The Awakening of a Rebellion
by ONYXLeader
Summary: A major project of combining Movies, Games, Comics, Characters, Legends and Canon. The story of how the rebellion was made from a young boys perspective. Having lost everything there only one thing he can do left and that's fight. -Disclaimer do not own anything Star Wars related only OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Sparks, let's get going." Connor whispered to his R2 droid before he leaned back in his seat and stared out of the cockpit at the clear sky, and double suns that made up of the Tatooine sky. His last job with Jabba was done, just Jabba didn't know that yet and that was fine by him, once he found out though was going to be the problem. Rarely anyone got to walk away from him and say that they were done, if they tried they were usually killed or found at the bottom of the Rancors pit, only evidence was the leftover bones. He was making it now and didn't want his luck to turn up. Not to mention his payout this time was rather handsome and wanted to be alive to spend it. Not to mention with everything he got a tip from a source he was going to have to follow up, it was a now or never type deal to as the assets were going to be moving the next day if it wasn't dealt with. Kicking his feet up as his droid continued to pilot the ship out of the planet's atmosphere and into orbit.

"Once we reach safe distance and don't have to worry about eavesdroppers, patch me into a secured channel with Hera." Connor ordered Sparks before closing his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath he could picture his last job scene by scene as if it all was happening all over again at that very moment. Most of all though was the sheer look of surprise that had crossed his face when he boarded the grounded Baleen that he had disabled earlier and made the crew abandoned ship who in reality were actually undercover Imperial soldiers. Walking inside of the large cargo hold he came face to face with six AT-TE walkers from the clone wars along with three AT-AP walkers and several of the smaller AT-RT and crates on crates of clone wars era weapons and military equipment. After that the job had been simple as he contacted the people he was informed to do so and a hour later, three ships landed next to it. Two Z-95 Headhunter starfighters, and a Auzituck, more commonly known as a Wookiee Gunship. Walking out of the ship was a pale, female Zabrak, female Frenk, female Theelin, followed by a male black furred Wookiee, who had in each arm a sizeable crate, and bringing up the rear a male Kyuzo who had two more crates one on top the other with both arms.

It turned out that Jabba had been the middle man and sent Connor to bring the ship down, while the second half were these six who would take over and protect the ships and goods until their own employer would four crates were all filled to the lid with credits and were to pay for his silence, that he saw nothing inside of the ship and not to tell Jabba either. He wondered who the employer for them was but decided best not to ask, and collected the credits. After putting the last crate inside of his ship, he walked outside again to bid his goodbyes when the female Zabrak had pulled him to the side and warned him of deciding to run his mouth, even after getting paid, along with saying the she would have rather killed him for his silence then having her employers pay him off. After that talk which was rather one sided as he hadn't been allowed to say a word bid them all a pleasant farewell and returned to Jabba's palace upon which he kept his word and didn't speak of his job other than to confirm that he had finished it without a hitch. Jabba had been paid a small fortune and with that had given Connor a decent amount now which led to Connor now leaving with now his own small fortune in his cargo hold, along with all the rest of the money that he had saved and kept back at his hideout.

Snapping out of his trance he was drawn to Sparks who got his attention with several loud warbs and beeps telling him he was about to start trying to reach Hera. Connor nodded and was ready, slightly sitting up in his seat and grabbing his headset, slipping it over his head and waited patiently. Finally he heard a voice on the other end and knew that she had picked up, smiling to himself slightly as it had felt like forever since he last seen her, when he did his first smuggling mission with her, as she had pretty much gotten him into smuggling which later caught Jabba's attention leading to his recruitment. Sparks again let out a low series of long and short beeps informing Connor that the encryption was working and no one would be listening in unless the encryption was broken.

"Connor it's good to hear from you been to long honestly, things are changing. I take it you've heard?" Hera asked him which Connor let out a soft chuckle and nodded even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see him doing so. Connor spun his chair for a second before coming to a stop as he continued to stare out of the cockpit, waiting a couple more seconds before finally speaking into his headset.

"Yeah I've been hearing all sorts of things, sounds like you all are causing all sorts of trouble for the empire in open rebellion. I've honestly got to give you congrats as you've been doing a hell of a job. I called though because I may have a job, it's honestly a simple one should be an in and out I just need bodies and another droid for the operation. If you're willing to meet, I'll give you and your entire crew the brief up front and in person." He explained as he was honestly not wanting to have a long conversation so if she was ready and interested he could start plotting a course for a jump and be ready to meet up. He waited for a couple of minutes and almost thought they were disconnected until finally she came back onto the radio.

"Alright we're willing to listen, where do you want to meet up at?"

"If you can make it how about we meet near Dantooine?"

"We'll be there within the day. Be seeing you soon." With that her radio clicked off along with his. Before he could even get the words out of his mouth Sparks already set the coordinates inside of the ship and with that caused the jump to hyperspace. Connors small smirk formed into a full and goofy grin, turning his head and patting Sparks on top of his dome before leaning back and closing his eyes again. The problem was not even five minutes later had he passed out and was in a deep slumber.

"Connor you there?!" A yell blasted through his ears as he jolted awake, covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hand dropped down to his leg gripping his blaster pistol, his eyes wide and jerking from side to side looking for a target. After a few seconds he realized he was still in the safety of his ship and saw the ever enlarging Ghost appearing in his sight. Connor turned his head and glared at the now sniggering droid and smacked it. Having a rather unnerving dream or vision he wasn't sure which one it was, he waited and tried to have the adrenaline leave his system but realized the the attempts were rather futile and just sighed to himself with this. Grumbling to himself and telling Sparks they were going to have a talk later, he made sure his headset was still active before speaking into it.

"Sorry Hera was knocked out, haven't caught sleep until now it seems, what's the problem?" He asked sensing the worry and alarm in her voice when he finally had woken up to her yelling at him.

"Were picking up several large ships behind the moon and it seems that one of them has dispatched a squadron of fighters. You forget to mention something to us?" She asked him and he swore he could hear a slight hint of accusation, almost as if she were accusing him of selling her out or leading her there for a ambush. His heart racing again as he cursed himself for not having thought ahead, excused himself and opened up a secondary private channel and began speaking into it immediately.

"This is Shadow Leader, someone respond immediately."

"Shadow Leader this is the Hawthorne. You came at a hell of a time sir, we've picked up another ship out there close to your proximity and have deployed Onyx Squadron to provide support over." A grizzled voice responded with a sense of glee as if he had done proud to his father by being proactive and not having to ask someone for permission first.

"Hawthorne call off those fighters immediately the ship is here with my permission, and as such is a guest. Secondly where is Shadow One, I need to make contact with him immediately." Connor responded as he gently guided his ship to the Ghost and connected his hatch with theirs hearing the resounding thud of both connecting.

"My apologies sir I was not informed none of us were in honesty, but recalling fighter squadron immediately. As for Shadow One he is currently leading a strike force on the Tie facility we had discovered over Nar Shaddaa. And said he would not be making contact until the mission was complete." Connor hearing this sighed and cursed the old man for his proactive outlook on sticking it to the Empire.

"Roger just keep an eye on us, and I want every ship to have its ears open and as soon as Shadow One makes contact I want to be the first one knowing." Connor ordered before taking off the headset and slowly stood up stretching his legs and hearing his legs crackle slightly from all the popping in it from the lack of activity during his sleep. Glaring at Sparks who was still snickering and chuckling in its droid language in the corner, received a kick to its chassis while he walked by. Stopping at a locker before he exited, he slightly hesitated leaving it alone, before he opened it and reached inside, feeling his hands wrap around and grip the familiar cylinder before pulling it out and staring at the silver object and then clipped the lightsaber to his belt. Continuing on now with it also hanging on his belt and the weight feeling almost reassuring to him, he smiled reaching the airlock just in time to hear a clanging on it and again realized another mistake of not relaying to Hera that the ships were called off.

"She can figure it out herself once she realizes the ships had turned around and were heading back from where they came from, and those larger ships weren't moving in an attack formation." Reaching the airlock he wondered who was banging, out of the crew he had met it was most likely either Zeb or Chopper being annoying or wanting him to hurry as the rest were probably going to bombard him with even more questions now that the ships hadn't attacked and he had a hand in it. His thoughts drifted to Sabine, the young mandalorian and the moments they had shared in what only a very loose definition of a unspoken relationship between the two. Something over the seven years that had blossomed but both agreed not to hold it against each other if they pursued other romantic relationships, but when together for him anyways as he had never asked her, but for him he always felt full and true with her. Like everything was just perfect when she was around him and he couldn't possibly lose himself. Smiling now like a idiot his head slapped the airlock control and the door opened showing the small bridge that had connected the two ships and was now looking into the eyes of none other than Sabine herself who was grinning her own goofy way.

"Going to stand there with your mouth open the whole time, or you going to invite me in stud?" She asked with a smirk, extending a arm back before pressing forward and slamming a slight forceful yet playful punch to his chest, throwing him off balance as he wasn't even close to expecting that. One of his arms reached out and wrapped around her to try and catch himself for support but ended up throwing her off balance as well, leading her to crash into him and both crashing down to deck, him first and then her ontop of him, both of his hands resting on her hips, while her own on each side of his head. Deep and slow breaths slowly began as each made eye contact almost immediately as his eyes opened and searched for hers. Slowly one of his hands removed itself from her hip and gently raised to her cheek, slowly pushing her bangs and hair out of her eyes and behind one of her ears, before resting on her cheek.

"Really should work on your balance at times." She teased him and smiled widely as his eyes locked onto hers still. He gently leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his lips to hers, she responded happily into the kiss and returned it. Even after everything that has happened between the two he was still nervous in showing any type of affection to her, they were always away from each other and even though he knew they agreed not to commit he still didn't want to press it and she ended up being offended. After a couple of seconds he allowed himself to relax and placed a hand to rest on her hip. After about a minute of a very slow but heated kiss, a slight uncomfortable clearing of the throat could be heard, causing both to separate and turn back to the hatch to see Zeb and someone Connor hadn't seen before standing in it. The one Connor didn't know was slightly glaring it seemed causing himself to raise an eyebrow before Sabine climbed off and helped him up as well.

"Well looked what the Nexu dragged in, Zeb how you been?" He asked as he gained his composure and walked over extending his hand. Zeb of course just chuckled before bringing him into a hug actually, lifting Connor off of the ground and chuckling even more. Connor smiled as he had missed the Losat as well, the Ghost crew in general actually as it had always felt like a family to him, but both had went there separate ways. Hera devoting herself to the slowly forming rebellion, while Connor went more into smuggling and only recently joining the rebellion himself but with his own group. Zeb after a few seconds set him back down and began to lead him into the ship, not even bothering to introduce Connor to the other guy and finally responding.

"Not too bad, just giving the Empire a good black eye every now and then. How about you? Heard you got into a rough crowd is it true? Working for Jabba himself?" Zeb asked causing Connor's smile to droop slightly as it was a sore subject. They didn't necessarily approve of him working with Jabba but at the same time respected he was doing and at least we're thankful for him not going into the assassin or bounty hunting business for blood, Hera had kept begging Connor to join the crew and rebellion, but he had declined not wanting to give into his anger and hate that had stayed inside of him for so many years.

"I had been but I finally left to be honest, I am no longer apart of his group he just doesn't know it yet but I have something else to work for now, which if I'm guessing correctly Hera is going to be questioning me and it's going to come out of the bag sooner rather than later. " He joked with Zeb causing him to look at him confused, before he could clarify and elaborate he had reached the inside of the Ghost and saw the rest of the crew waiting for him at the hatch. Connor smiled and with a chuckle quickly extended his hand and meeting Kanan's shaking it firmly before looking at Hera who had a stern look about her as she walked over to him as well and placed her hands on her hips.

"Want to explain what just happened earlier and how the fighter squadron just happened to turn and run as soon as I told you they were approaching?" She asked immediately causing Kanan to roll his eyes in annoyance and only causing Connor to chuckle at her question.

"Well that's a fine how do you do after having been apart for so long, and as for the question sure I'll explain myself after I tell you about the job and we head to your cockpit to discuss it if you don't mind." He told her in return causing everyone to raise a eyebrow at this before looking at Hera nervously.

"Sure I guess, only reason right now is they weren't Ties I know that much and I know you wouldn't sell us out after everything. I trust you Connor always have and always will after everything we've been through." She replied softly her posture having relaxed but she still was glaring at him as if she was expecting something that was to jeopardize the relationship the two had. Before he could even take a step further the kid he didn't recognize or know started to blurt out, clearly agitated at how Connor had just so easily won Hera over.

"Does anyone want to explain who this guy is? We show up after him telling us that he has a job for us and wants to talk it over. We then show up and a fighter squadron starts heading our way along with several ships hidden, and then soon as we tell him they just turn around? Who is he?" He asked again causing Kanan to give him a stern look of his own before starting to speak as he pointed out the lightsaber on Connor's belt.

"If you had used the Force and waited before just barging over to the ship, you would have at least realized that he's a force user." He turned and gave Connor a apologetic look for just putting his secret out in the open but everyone there knew it except obviously the new kid so Connor just waved him off understanding completely. Turning back to the new kid Kanan continued to speak to him. "His names Connor he first worked with Hera when he was younger and none of us knew her. He continued even after she found me and we were getting the crew together then a couple of years ago he went his own path and we still worked together every now and then. He's a good ally and a great friend to us all. So Ezra this is Connor, Connor this is Ezra my apprentice." Kanan introduced to each other causing Connor to slightly smirk as he walked over and extended his hand seeing Ezra's face obviously embarrassed along with being frustrated with him being called out as he had been.

"Well great to meet you Ezra, you're lucky to have him as a Master, he's a great guy and an even better teacher. He taught me a few things when I was younger and first met him with Hera." Turning to everyone else he started to head towards the Ghost's bridge after shaking his hand. He seemed like a ok kid from what he could tell already but at the same time something about him had rubbed Connor the wrong way just from the outburst and introduction. He use to be like that as well acting out that wasn't the issue it was how he assumed that he was a stranger right off the bat and shouldn't be treated like the crew was treating him currently. Connor was continuing to walk towards the bridge passing Chopper and quickly stepped to the side and avoided Choppers blow to the knee that had become a traditional greeting from the droid. Chopper let out a exclaimed warbled and both of its claw arms came out and flapped up and down flabbergasted that Connor had dodged the blow this time.

Reaching the cockpit Connor walked over to the pilot's console and typed in a few commands and had the ship moving before one of them entered the cockpit. Finally Hera did first and shot him another look but let him do continue before sitting down in the pilot's seat, while he walked over and sat in the co-pilot's seat slightly swiveling it around so he could look at everyone. Slowly everyone else filed into the cockpit while Zeb hung back and leaned against the doorway, all eyes on Connor as he eyed them all before turning back to Hera.

"Well not going to waste anytime so I'll jump right into the mission first. I've found word of a few ships that are scheduled for decommissioning and scrapped. Now I know this sounds weird but I don't want these ships to reach that destination, I can think of several better uses and areas they can be used for. Now the ships are all linked together by a slave system, problem is all three ships need the hyperspace engines activated allowing the main ship to send the message so all ships can jump to the same coordinates established for the jump to hyperspace or else that will be the only ship jumping." Connor explained as the crew looked at each other skeptically.

"What type of ships are we talking about exactly? Some luxury craft, a few old freighters?" Kanan asked confused as this was probably sounding even more bizarre than the usual jobs they took. Connor looked at him almost with a apologetic look and swallowed nervously.

"A Dreadnaught and two Acclamators, all still loaded with vehicles and equipment." He explained and quickly saw Kanan tense as it was explained his face hardening as it most likely was bringing back memories already. Everyone else knew the ships as well except Ezra for some reason and each of the faces had a different but what caught Connors attention the most was Sabine's face of excitement it seemed.

"So let me get this straight, you want to have us all go with you so you can capture and take three old warships? For what exactly planning on starting your own private army or something?" He asked him sarcastically with a growl.

"To be technical not starting a army per say but more as of reinforcing it." He told them and this time it was Hera who perked up before turning out the cockpit as something caught her eye before widening and a small gasp escaped her lips before turning back to Connor and gave his arm a slap.

"Connor Lucas O'Reily what in the universe have you been up to?" She asked with a shout causing everyone to take a step back as she was set off now. While she continued to glare at him fuming, Kanan walked to the front of the cockpit as well to get a closer look at what set her off. In front of them around the planet that Connor had set the slow course for was a relic from the Jedi and Sith war thousands of years ago. Directly in front of them was a Harrower Cruiser surrounded by a variety of ships including two CR90 Corellian Corvettes, one Hammerhead Corvette, one Nebulon-B Frigate, a Grand Republic Venator MK II class, and a captured Gozanti that had been painted a dark green. Turning to Hera fully Connor grimaced at the look she was giving him. "You've got 10 seconds to start explaining all of this."

"Look it was all a accident I honestly wasn't planning on anything like it. I was doing a run when I ran into that Venator. So curiosity got the best of me and I began to drift towards it to investigate. Before I could even react nearly all of its cannons were pointed at me and a squadron of Z-95s had appeared surrounding my ship. Next thing I knew I was ordered to dock with the ship and meet the Commander before I was shot all to oblivion. Kinda also the reason I asked you to meet me here, I wanted Kanan to meet him." Turning to his head to look at him Kanan took a step back confused wondering why he was going to be singled out just to meet someone.

"Why would you want me to meet this person, and why are you still talking with them if they nearly shot you out of the sky just because you stumbled across them." He asked quickly which prompted Connor to continue.

"Well you see that ship was still under Republic control. Commanding the ship was a man named Rahm Kota or you might better know him as Jedi Knight Rahm Kota. He escaped order 66 because he used his own militia, not believing the clones were fit, hence why he was able to avoid being hunted. The reason he had called me aboard was because he had sensed myself as well and my ability to use the force. He wanted to meet me and question me how I had been surviving for so long. I told him about my mom and what had happened, how I barely survived, how her and my father had been hunted and killed by Vader himself. I told him everything I don't know why but I did. Soon as I finished before he could even respond another ship had entered the system. That Harrower had them and me dead to rights and with most of his Z-95s still docked and secured wasn't much we could do. The person in charge was some crime lord who kept sticking to the Outer Rim why the ship and group had never been found. That right there had been when I made my decision. I couldn't keep running I had to stay, I've always known I was meant to help people. He didn't even ask I told him I was going to help and we made a plan on the bridge. Long story short we stormed the ship and took it over, so ever since I've been helping him and grow the rebel cell. Still doing jobs for credits and supplies." He finished explaining and looked around as the cockpit had grown silent.

The tension inside of it was thick with tension that could easily have been cut with a lightsaber. Thankfully though the first one to break out of the silence was Kanan who Connor had been hoping for as he slowly looked at him with contempt and a hint of a smile forming on his lips, almost as if to say he was proud of Connor for the decision he had made.

"Well for one I am proud of you for making that decision. I probably speak for all of us wishing that you had made it sooner. But you making that decision now is better than you ignoring it the whole time. As for Kota I would love to meet him where is he?" He asked and before any further could be said Hera cut in herself.

"Well I'm glad as well Connor but you should have told me we could use this. How many people have you got? What type of ships and fighters?" She was about to just start rattling off questions before he cut her off.

"We barely got enough to run the ships on skeleton crews honestly and even fewer to fly the fighters for support. And I'm splitting up the fleet. Imperial patrols have been constantly increasing in this sector and it keeps getting harder and harder to hide. But when we get to where we're going I'll do what I can. So… will you help me?" He asked her gently giving her his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we'll help that's what we do. We help friends, and if this works then it's going to help others as well." Here responded smiling gently to him.

"Alright let's get ready then." Connor responded before slowly looking outside the cockpit. The mission was now officially started.

 **Well do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As said in description this story is suppose to be a rather huge project combining many different aspects and the rebellion and how it was made. Aspects grabbed just from few are are Force Unleashed, Rebels, Clone Wars, Empire at War mod Awakening of the rebellion. Along with Legends and Extended Universe character and original ideas as well. Also know its the first chapter but reviews as always will be welcomed would love some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Connor stares out his cockpit for a second as he watched the fleet jump into hyperspace three different groups heading in desperate directions. As the last ship made the jump he sighed and shook his head. Now the only way he could get back to them was jumping to where they were or communicating with them. Before the Hawthorne had jumped they sent a single beam relay to Kotas team to let them know where the ship was going to be so they could have a place to meet up.

Continuing to make sure things for his own mission were all prepped, he opens his locker again and was getting ready for his mission. He was grabbing everything just in case things went to worst right off the bat. He grabbed his satchel full of Thermal Detonators and quickly tossed it over his shoulder slinging it to his side before grabbing the A280 blaster rifle and slung it across his back. Across his chest was a blaster pistol holster which he quickly filled with a Mandalorian pistol that Sabine had given to him as a gift from his last mission with her. And of course hanging on his hip was still the reassuring weight of his lightsaber causing him to smile gently looking down before continuing and waiting. The ships were going to jump to the planet of Mygeeto where finally the ships that had been there for so long were finally being replaced by the new Imperial ships. There the ships would separate and quickly land in one of the hangar bays on each ship and quickly make it to the bridge initiating the slave systems and allow them to jump together.

The three teams were split up evenly, and once out of hyperspace the Phantom would split from the Ghost and go towards its target. On his ship and team was simply him and Sabine as both were excellent fighters and hackers. The second team aboard the Ghost was Hera, Kanan, and his droid Sparks, while the third was Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper in the Phantom. It was a good plan just small teams which he was hoping things would turn out for the best in the end as his contact had told him that barely anyone was going to be on the ships a handful at the most. While thinking to himself he didn't hear Sabine as she was making her way back inside the cockpit after having put her gear away.

"So mind telling me about this contact of yours?" She asked him causing him to snap out of his trance and swivel slightly in his chair as he smiled at her with a slight chuckle. She smiled back and made her way inside as he watched her, which ended up with her leaning against one of his consoles and locking her eyes onto his in return.

"He works mainly with the salvage and termination of ships and equipment. I've worked with him a few times mainly getting more starfighters and vehicles, sometimes supplies as well. We don't have the manpower for ships when he offered. But these three right here is just too good to pass up, they're still loaded with everything and not to mention manpower isn't a issue as we've got a bunch of willing recruits now after our skirmish on Corellia. They don't like the Empire as much as anyone else. So discreetly we were called in to at least start a spark. Now underground rebellion is spreading like wildfire but just not on the Empire's scopes yet. With that and the hit and runs with my contact we've got roughly a 120 starfighters,bombers, and transport all together so roughly 40 of each. It was hard to split them up to between the three groups. Not to mention that nearly all of them are Clone Wars from Z-95s and V-wings, to ARC-170s and LAATs. Only problem is we have more ships than pilots as well, but guess better to have more in case we lose a few." He told her with a sigh before going quiet as he yet again realized he was going into a rant. He didn't know why but what he put together with Kota he was extremely emotional and protective of it. It cost them both blood, sweat and the lives of good men all to try and put together the galaxy again with peace. Not terror and the fear of being the next to die if stepping out of line in front of the Empire.

Sabine listened to Connor as he spoke and a small smile slowly formed and stay across her face as she listened to him talk about this rebel cell he helped put together. She always knew he cared and was just hiding, but now seeing him fully committed to the cause only proved to herself what she had thought of him. He always put up the tough exterior shell, that she constantly had to remind him especially when it was just the two of them he didn't need it. As she continued to listen to him about Corellia, two thoughts entered her mind. The first was about Lothal and everything they had been doing on the planet openly rebelling against the Empire. Giving people hope and igniting a spark to fight against the Empire, while also helping Hera's mysterious contact Fulcrum. Secondly and more emotionally to her was her home planet Mandalore. When she had left, how she left knowing how the planet was all under a puppet government now, it was all her fault to as she blamed herself for it.

"Sabine?" His voice was gentle and tender as he questioned to see if she was still with him or drifting off. Slowly she turned her head to look at him, not saying a word as her expression said it all. Silently and slowly he stood up from his chair and without a word wrapped his arms around her. This was one of those times where it showed that both needed each other, the persona and image that other people thought of them was nowhere in sight. Each time it brought up a cauldron full of bubbling mixed emotions that led to confusion between the two that would never be voiced after the decision. Yet each time after that was making it more and more difficult between the two and wondering if the decision they had made were the right ones. Clearing his throat awkwardly he smiled to her and slowly pulled away as she simply nodded. Sitting back down and her in his co pilots seat as she made herself comfortable.

"We've still got a couple of hours before the arrival and we can start might as well get some rest." She pointed out to him as she kicked her feet up onto a console and leaned her head back, her eyes closing. Connor simply nodded before doing the same, closing his eyes as he got comfortable. He leaned his rifle against his chair before crossing his arms over his chest and began to try to get some rest. Luckily for him it came quick and effortless, as barely five minutes had passed before both were passed out in the seats of the cockpit. The only one left was Sparks just fidgeting with the ship and monitoring it, making sure that the ship was on course and nothing else would put them in jeopardy. The trip went smoothly without any alarms of sudden impending doom and Sparks woke the duo up about 10 minutes before the ship would be exiting hyperspace.

"Well here we go let's hope that your contact is still right about this." Sabine muttered to Connor only receiving silence as Connor like always hoped the same. His nerves small but still noticed by him as the time slowly ticked by, almost excruciatingly slow as the ship finally entered normal space and was met with a full view of a asteroid belt and inside of it a space station with various ships either moving or staying stationary. So far the most dangerous of Imperial ships that he saw was a couple of Gozantis patrolling the outskirts of the station. As Connors ship slowly continued to float at low power, he had his comms open was receiving the signal he was waiting for.

"Hey let's make this short the party is about to kick off in five minutes, make sure you and your crews are ready once it does, the scanner will go offline. Just don't get caught in the crossfire. This was my doing not yours sorry about the last minute change of plans but it might be beneficial as well later on." The voice over the comms was a young female by the sound of it and she even seemed to be slightly excited as well, yet no questions could be asked as soon as she had responded she was already gone as well. Hearing the curveball thrown into the plan, he quickly activated the comms and was getting ready to power up the ship fully and be ready for a fight.

"Ghost get ready, slight change of plans. Sounds like the Empire is about to have its hands full and it's not my doing either. Plan is still a go just get ready for them to be preoccupied and a opening shortly." He called out to the other teams and was waiting patiently his eyes open and watching carefully into the black of space. Then it happened several ships exited hyperspace and immediately began to open fire on the two Gozanti cruisers. Looking at the ships closely he let out a small gasp as the ships were nowhere near close to being anything he expected. Attacking each of the Gozantis were two Munificent frigates, and leading each of them a Recusant destroyer. All old ships that the CIS had used during the Clone Wars. "Well these last few days are certainly a blast from the past." He muttered before putting the ship in full power and yanked the throttle forward, having the ship jump forward and nearly knocking Sabine to the ground. Quickly though she stood up and turned beginning to run out of the cockpit.

"I've got the top gun!" She shouted as she was running towards the ladder already, while Sparks enabled his magnetic lock as he was plugged into the ship and began to control the bottom turret remotely from the cockpit. While the two began to get ready for combat in case of Imperial fighters taking interest in them, Connor would be manning the actual ship and the two cannons built into the ship as well. If they needed a extra punch he still had the concussion missile launchers as well. The freighter was armed and armored as much as possible a trick and path he followed after having pulled a run with the famous smuggler Han Solo. It was a while back when he had first started working with Jabba. Currently though that life was behind him as the words Han once spoke echoed in his mind. As the two Gozantis had been quickly taken care of from the firepower of the rather aging spaceships, the facility was now launching waves of fighters and along with that he was picking up a transmission going out which he quickly barked at Sparks to get the jammer online. It was a little late as most likely more than half of the transmission got through before finally it was jammed. Watching the battle unfold he saw the Ghost and Phantom speeding through the combat and along with him now were weaving through the dog fights.

Finally looking at the ships they were here for he finally noticed that the intel was wrong. It consisted of a Venator but was heavily modified as he saw additional cannons of the sort having been placed on the ship, a Venator MKII and a Acclamator. Seeing the new dilemma, he relayed new orders having the Ghost head towards the Venato MKII and the Phantom to the Acclamator. He was still going to go for the Venator and slightly smiled as this was actually a stroke of luck able to get more firepower with these types of ships. He just wondered what had caused the misinformation. Either way the mission was still ago and with that as long as everything else went down without a hitch.

"Karabast, they are all over the place." Sabine growled into the headset as she was constantly targeting ships with the quad Dorsal gun. As she continued to target Tie after Tie, Sparks was operating the ventral gun while Connor fired ahead. The torrent of fire not allowing the Tie fighters to get anywhere close to the freighter. Keeping his eyes forward he was watching his target get closer and closer and the Dorsal hangar was still open surprisingly not closed. It did make sense though as it was the easiest way to enter the ship if they needed to land more transports, equipment or personnel on it.

"Hang onto something we are going in. Be ready they could have something waiting for us as soon as we land inside of the ship. Who knows what could be waiting for us." He muttered to Sabine and was guiding the ship in for the opening. He kept glancing at the battle that was around him as the unknown assailants started to push the ships forward and actually target the imperial facility. The old CIS ships laying down a rather large volume of firepower onto the facility. Connor tried pushing the ships faster as he wasn't hoping they would target the ships they were after next. The faster they boarded and got done what they needed, the faster they could get the hell out of dodge and starting getting them crewed and of use. Especially with the ships he had already. He could actually see the possibility of launching a sizeable attack against the Empire, something that would show the Empire could be hurt. Corellia had been the first major victory in his opinion with starting the rebellion on the planet fully with two major leaders in his opinion. One was the Senator for the planet Garm Bel Ibils and one of the freedom fighters he had heard alot about Bria Tharen. With those two meeting with him he had been able to give them the supplies and support needed to accomplish the beginning parts of a successful rebellion and with that was currently trying to kick the Empire off the planet. Along with helping he learned of another cell that was operating close Corellia. Along with that rumors had made his way to him that the leader of the rebellion was a jedi as well. Unfortunately he hadn't the time to investigate as he had left when the Empire sent a rather large force to crush the rebellion that was beginning. Along with that reports of other cells were rising from all across the galaxy.

"Here we go!" Connor shouted as the ship screamed into the hangar bay before making a sharp turn and spun a 180. Using the quick turn and counter thrust to avoid crashing into the wall of the hangar and quickly activated the landing gear lowering the ship. Adrenaline had fully rushed inside of his system as he scanned the area, everything seeming to have heightened his senses along with using The Force to try and sense any enemy presence. But none were there currently as all he sensed was a empty ship which slightly alarmed him. No enemy troops on a ship that had been scheduled to jump for somewhere else. This was sending red flags all across the board. He couldn't just stop though with the uneasy feeling. Activating the remote turret underneath and set it to security mode which would engage anyone who approached the ship would be shot by the turret that wasn't deemed friendly from the IFF tags he placed with friendlies. "Everyone out let's get to that bridge fast!" He shouted and was already out the chair of his seat and sprinting towards the lowering ramp his blaster rifle in his hands already. Sabine was at the ramp as well both of her WESTAR 35 blaster pistols drawn and aimed at the opening. Once the ramp was fully lowered nothing appeared or blaster bolts flew inside which meant his original gut feeling was correct.

Keeping his rifle raised and aimed down the ramp, he slowly began to descend the steps aiming more towards the left side,while Sabine was right next to him and aiming towards the right side of the ramp. Slowly making there way down the ramp and eyes sharp still no enemy contact was seen or experienced. With that, they also looked around and noticed part of the intel was correct. The ship was loaded with supplies from more fighters and ships along with seeing land vehicles and supply crates all over. Not one had the Empires symbol on them, all of them had the Republic symbol, all of it was Republic gear and supplies. Seeing this also realised the question for him why nothing Imperial seemed to be onboard the ship not even a single Imperial blaster could be seen. Hearing a low whistle he turned and saw Sabine staring at a AT-TE and two AT-AP with the rather large cannons and slightly chuckled seeing her look at the firepower.

"We can look later at the goodies let's get to bridge and start getting the connections." He told her and smiled slightly grinning more and was moving on towards the bridge. Keeping his eyes open and senses sharp as something still wasn't seeming to add up and he didn't know what. Quickly making way inside of the actual ship, they boarded the elevator and rode it up towards the bridge. Blasters were raised as the door opened but yet still no resistance. Not a single stormtrooper was seen as they exited the elevator and was slowly making the way towards the navigation console.

"Spectre Five, Shadow this is Spectre Four. Acclamator is set and synced making our way back to the Phantom to meet at the Venator for rendezvous." Zebs voice could be heard over the sound of blaster fire. "We ran into a little trouble, stormtroopers were on board." Hearing this Connor shot up and raised a brow as he turned and soon Heras and Kanans voice filled as well reporting success and the same report of stormtroopers had been onboard the Dreadnaught. Quickly Connor began typing on the navigation console syncing the slave system with the other two ships and setting up the coordinates for a hyperspace jump to the Rhen Var to type away and get the system ready while waiting for the two teams to board the ship. He was also reading information about the ship and stopped typing halfway as he read the name of the ship and who its commander had been.

"You know I was hoping that it was actually him that had led the assault on this facility but with what had transpired I knew it had to be someone else. But I didn't expect the sweet delight of his second in command and the Ghost crew. Such a delicious treat for myself indeed, and a even better gift for my master." A low and rather sinister voice was heard behind the trio as Sparks had been busy activating shields and weapons trying to defend the Venator as the Empire had started to assault the ships as well as the reinforcements for them had arrived including three light cruisers and a Victory Star Destroyer as well. Those four were equaling the firepower that the six CIS ships were giving back. They were at least being smart and targeting one Imperial ship at a time. Well the four Munificents were concentrating on the light cruisers, while the two Recusants were focusing all the firepower on the Victory class.

Slowly Connor turned around with Sabine and saw a man in a black tunic, with armor covering his torso. His face covered by a hood and mask as it seemed rather bright red eyes were piercing the darkness and staring directly at the duo. Connor swallowed wondering how the man had been able to hide from his senses before it finally dawned on him. The way he had avoided and managed to hide his presence, the clothing he was wearing. Looking closely the final piece fell as he noticed the hilt of a lightsaber hanging off the man's belt at his hip.

"Your a Sith, that's how you were able to hide from me." Connor spoke more of a statement then anything and heard the man laugh rather loudly and caused Connor to slight shiver in uneasiness. Hearing the malevolence in the man's voice. Both of the mans hands were raised and he yanked his hood back revealing a rather pale face with tattoos all over it. His eyes glowing red almost like the flow of blood. Slowly the man reached down and gripped his lightsaber as he activated the blade and a crimson red had appeared and the crackle of energy could be heard. Connor watched the blade and with seeing it the rush of adrenaline and slight fear began to creep into his heart. Taking a deep breath, Connor placed his blaster rifle on the ground and slowly stepped forward."Sabine finish it up so we can jump when we finish this." He told her and knew she wasn't happy with that as she shifted her weight.

"Sparks can just as easily take care of the rest of it, we can take him together." She shot back and had both of her blaster pistols raised at the Sith who seemed to find the thought amusing of the two trying to bring him down and lazily swung his lightsaber in front of him. His eyes never leaving the two and with that was slowly beginning to take steps forward and make his way towards Connor specifically.

"Karabast! Just do what I say Sabine and help Sparks then!" He shouted to her before dropping his hand down to his waist and pulled out his own lightsaber quickly activating his own and the dark green blade ignited, holding it in a defensive posture as he watched the Sith. He didn't know who he was or how they had known they were coming but this was a rather intense surprise already. Smirking the Sith took advantage and sprinted forward while Connor yelled, raising his lightsaber to cut him down. Quickly Connor raised his in defense and changed his stance. Leaning more towards his back foot for support. The two lightsabers clashed as energy crashed together, and the two fought for the advantage. Smirking the Sith stared into Connors eyes with his rather malicious yellow eyes. Already he was intoxicated with the false sense of victory that the Dark side usually brought with it. Snapping his head back, he jerked forward and headbutted Connor causing him to falter and then quickly roll backwards, the lightsaber slashing through the air where his head had been seconds before.

Quickly he rolled backwards and back onto his feet, holding his lightsaber out in front of him for a second. The Sith continued to smirk and raised a hand pressing a button on his comlink. The blast door to the bridge opened and a squad of stormtroopers poured in opening fire on Sabine, quickly causing her to turn and snap off shots with her blaster pistols covering Sparks as he began to finish up the requirements to have the ships jump. Seeing this starting to turn pear shape real fast. Connor sprinted forward to engage the Sith again, atleast gaining his attention to ensure he wouldn't be able to engage Sabine. As the lightsabers clashed again, Connor pulled back and lunged again, continuing to start delivering blows, as each one was deflected as the two entered a rather fast paced duel, each trying to deliver a quick and decisive wound to the enemy while not opening up for one to be received as well. Outside in space the battle was still in full swing as a Arquitens light cruiser was already drifting aimlessly in space, while two of the munificents were up in smoke already. Vulture droids were engaged in dogfights with Tie Fighters. All around was violence as the staging area for scrapping now turned into a war zone. All Connor was focused on though was ensuring that the Sith remained focused on him. Two of the stormtroopers turned and tried to help the Sith, firing off a couple of rounds at Connor to distract him, causing him to risk deflecting the bolts and then go back to dueling.

"No he is mine!" He shouted and quickly sent a shove to the two troopers. Causing them both to be knocked into the air and crash against the bulkhead and for one knocked unconscious, the other a sickening crunch could be heard as his neck snapped. Seeing his opening with the slight distraction of the enraged Sith as the two locked sabers again. Connor dropped a hand as he began to slowly lose the fight of keeping the red saber at bay since he was only using one hand. His other dropped down and gripped his blaster pistol, quickly drawing it and fired three shots point blank into the man's stomach. The look of surprise came across his face as the reality of the situation dawned on him. His grip on his saber faltering, and it deactivated as he fell to his knees. With one quick flick of his wrist, Connor's grip on his saber changed and he delivered a blow decapitating him. The blow though was more of anger and adrenaline then just simply defeating a enemy, that right there is what troubled Kota about Connor. He used to much emotions, he understood that light couldn't exist without dark. He didn't follow the jedi code to the letter. He was more of a barrier between the light and dark side. Almost the middle of it. With a wet thud, both the head and body of the Sith hit the ground. The bridge instantly grew quiet, the sounds of the fight outside almost seemed to have ceased as well with how quiet it had grown. The stormtroopers slightly faltered seeing the body of the Sith decapitated as Connor slowly turned to face them. His lightsaber in one hand and blaster in the other. Then they turned and ran, the remaining few. Connor jumped and chased after. Firing shots from his pistol and was chasing after, the few falling behind he didn't shoot he was cutting down with his lightsaber. Chasing them around the corner, all tactics and common sense absent for a second. Rounding the corner he came face to face with a heavy stormtrooper armed with a T-21 light repeating blaster. As soon as Connor rounded the corner the trooper opened up nearly catching him off guard. He raised his lightsaber deflecting a few bolts but a round caught him in the shoulder causing him to falter and then duck behind the corner. Luckily the stray bolt hadn't penetrated or caused much damage. Popping around the corner he fired his pistol wishing he had his rifle before backing back around. Then more shots were heard above the ones already taking place. Slowly peeking around the corner he saw the troopers firing in another direction and noticed a mass of purple and fur suddenly charge towards the remaining stormtroopers tossing them about. With the arrival of the rest of the Ghost crew they were quickly dispatched, the last falling to Connors saber.

"Coordinates locked in, and the ships are all ready to jump." Sabines voice came over the comms which Connor just simply replied punch it. And the familiar sensation of hyperspace followed having the other two ships followed. The group all gathered on the bridge Kanan and Ezra glancing at the dead sith on the floor before turning back to Connor. The duel hadn't been really long or difficult. Had more been quick and decisive, only reason he had been defeated was with the quick thinking of blaster shots. Leaning against a chair, Connor glanced at the body before going back and inspecting his armor to make sure it had indeed not been damaged. Besides the slight scorch mark from where the bolt struck the armor was still sound, good thing about Mandalorian was they knew how to make things last and take a punishment.

"You now have three cruisers under your command you know that right? A Venator, Venator MKII, and a Acclamator. Two ships meant for actual combat against other Capital ships, the other a large assault ship meant to transport large ground forces for invasion. And then the others. Your growing a actual fleet with that, you could actually take the fight to the empire, you should reconsider my offer Connor." Hera was first to speak as she looked around before crossing her arms over her chest. With the Ghost crew now officially attached and supporting Phoenix Squadrons cell under Commander Sato. The command ship having been destroyed by Vaders assault. Now consisted of several CR90 corvettes. The large fleet and units that he had now could change the fight. Granted it was a bunch of old, outdated tech. But it could still stand up in a fight better than the corvettes.

"Hera I am fighting the Empire but I'm with my group now. I wasn't looking for it but it found me. Now I'll be glad to help but I'm not giving them up for everything that I've worked with Kota for just to hand it over and it become someone else's to command." Connor responded. He wasn't trying to accuse her of anything or that it would happen, but at the same time his original comment still stood as he wouldn't just hand it over for someone else to try and take over without considering anything of anyone who had already and previously worked with the group.

"It's not like that, Commander Sato would take yours and Kotas leadership under consideration. You wouldn't just be cut from them and discarded. But he is in command of the cell so would therefore have you all underneath him. You would still be assets to it though. We could use the fleet and troops." She tried to counter but knew that the way she explained wasn't exactly the best and the way it came out also made it sound bad.

"Before this gets any further, I would like to point out that this was a trap. All the teams got ambushed once they boarded the ships. They were waiting for us and not to mention that unknown group that attacked the yards as well in those old CIS ships. This could have turned out a lot worst especially with this Sith. We already dealt with one the Grand Inquisitor. But now with this one having showed up as well it raises the question with either how many more they have, or what else they have ready for us. Secondly, how they knew the assault was coming. They were waiting for us which meant that someone had to have tipped them off. Is there a possibility that your contact could have sold us out?" Kanan asked trying to be polite and diplomatic when asking, not to outright accuse of being sold out.

Connor was about to raise his voice to defend the informant when his attention was turned to Sparks rolling up towards him. Warbling and beeping urgently to get his attention. It came to a stop in front of him and before even asking what it was about, the droid produced a hologram showing a Twilek figure in combat fatigues and holding a TL-50 repeating blaster.

"Connor it's good to see you, I know I'm breaking protocol but I'm the only one that found out the news after receiving word from my contact. Just with everything I have both good and bad news. Good news I have a possibility of a potential planet we can use and make a base of operations. I'll go more in depth and all once we finally meet back up. Secondly though… I'm sorry to say but the news I received isn't good. The Tie factory above Nar Shaada that General Kota had assaulted is indeed destroyed, but the entire assault force was lost including General Kota himself. No one has heard from anyone at all from anyone. I know we both were hoping for better news but unfortunately right now this is the outcome and reports were being told." The report was short but the bad news overwhelmed the good leaving the only two thoughts inside of his head. One was that Kota was dead and he was now currently alone, with no trainer and leaving him at a rather crucial point with training. Two and slightly more alarming was that now he was currently in charge and the commander of the militia cell. It was his now with no one over him.

the

 **So Authors note slight researching due to the events that will happen in the later chapters. The three ships in the shipyard about to be sent to the scrapyad because these were more signs of rebellious use then to actually be used by the Empire. The three that Connor and the Ghost crew boarded and seized were as followed. A heavily modified Venator MKI that i got the idea from Awakening of the Rebellion mod named the Liberation. Venator MKII from another mod because lets all face it the Republic had variants of the ship, like the Empire did of the Star Destroyers. The MKII was more focused on firepower then carryin ships so kinda the testing variant before the Star Destroyer was actually fielded. And then obviously the Acclamator is a Acclamator.**

 **If you want like pictures though of it then the Liberation can be found in the Rebels ship of the Awakening of the Rebellion Mod.**

 **And the MKII Venator is in the mod Nexus Enclave under Venator Mark II class Star Destroyer**

 **Just for reference in case everyone is curious. I know myself personally I like to see pictures personally for better understanding of what they look like and such for reference.**


End file.
